Logan III
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: The story about Logan continues. Between K and T. :
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Logan. Happy Birthday to you."

Logan looked at the candle formed like the number two. She clapped her hands and blew it out. Then the air started to vibrate with a baby's cry. Quickly followed by a second one. Bumblebee sighed, rose and went over to the cribs. She picked up her daughter Vanessa Beecher Stone, and gave her to her father. Then she picked up her son, Victor Stone jr, and sat down with him on the couch. Victor was the spitting image of his mother, Vanessa a healthy mix.

Logan turned from the two babies to her mother just as she was given cake. She smiled and put her entire hand around the frosted covered chocolate before placing it on her face. Raven sighed.

"One thing you get from your father, and that's his table manners."

"Hey."

Beast Boy looked up as Raven dried away some frosting around his mouth. Both Robin and Cyborg snickered, but were silenced by their significant other. Logan just smiled as her mother cleaned her face. Then she continued eating.

"I have…"

"Absolutely no manners at all."

Cyborg and Robin snickered again, and was again silenced, but this time not so hard.

Beast Boy looked at her for a moment, before grinning. He got to his feet, and before Raven could do anything had he swiped her of hers.

"How do you like this manner?"

Raven smiled and placed her arms around his neck, kissing him. Suddenly the alarm set of, and both party sighed as he put her down.

"Here, you take her."

Cyborg gave Vanessa to Raven, before they vanished, leaving only Raven and Bumblebee behind. Raven sighed again as she looked down at Logan.

"We'll continue when they come back. Okay precious?"

Logan just nodded. Bumblebee got to her feet.

"It's so annoying. I feel so, helpless."

Raven nodded.

"I understand."

"Oh woman, stay home with the children while we, the men, go out fighting. Saving the city."

Raven laughed.

"And Starfire?"

"Just wait. As soon as she get a bun in the oven she'd chained here with us."

Raven's smiled vanished.

"If you're so desperate to go out and fight, I can watch the kids."

Bumblebee sighed and looked down at her son.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just… I used to be a superhero. Now I'm a stay at home mom. That kind of needs a bit of an adjustment."

"I understand. I do. It's hard enough to be a teenage mother without the being a hero bit. But look at it this way, even if you had been working now you would have been on maternity leave, and after a while if you still feel like you want to be a hero sometimes we can make it work."

Raven looked down at Logan and smiled.

"But I can't see I bigger joy than being a mom."

"Okay, okay. Enough with the guilt trip. Jesus girl. You could make the sea ashamed of rolling over the poor rocks."

Raven went over to the crib and placed the now sleeping girl down.

"Let's just get things cleaned up."

"Ai, ai, captain."

Raven and Bumblebee looked at one another before laughing, and after Bumblebee put Victor down, they started to clean up.

--

"Beast Boy what's up?"

"Thank you for coming over."

Beast Boy let Cassie in with a finger over his mouth.

"What is it?"

They started to walk towards the common room.

"Today is Raven's birthday, which she has decided to celebrate by studying."

"That's Rae."

He smiled, something between a happy one and a sad one.

"Well, I want to do something special for her and was wondering…"

"If I could watch Logan?"

"Yeah."

He smiled again.

"I would have asked Cy and Bee, but they have taken a family day out or something. And neither Rob nor Star could fight alone if something should happen."

He opened the door and Logan got to her feet and walked over to them. Raising her arms toward him.

"I want up."

He bent down and picked her up, kissing her.

"Hi beautiful, you're going to be nice to aunt Cassie."

The girl nodded and mimicked her father's smile, before she was handed over.

"Raven's in the study, but don't interrupt her. I'll be around, so just shout if you need something."

Then he vanished. Cassie looked at the girl.

"Your mother better know how lucky she is."

"Mommy knows."

A surprised look came over Cassie's eyes. Then a smile.

"I'll never get used to how grown up you are, but I guess you're right. I do think mommy know."

--

"Beast Boy I've still got a ton of homework."

"They can wait."

Raven sighed and tried to resist as she was, blindfolded, being led to only god knows where.

"Beast Boy…"

"You really thought I would let you not celebrate your birthday?"

His lips had almost touched her ear as cold air hit her body. She froze. Her birthdays would always be a constant reminder of what she really was.

"Beast Boy."

His voice was pleading.

"I know you don't like them, but you're my wife. You're my best friend. You've changed my life and celebrating the fact that you are with me is important to me. Corny as that may sound."

He removed the blindfold and let her see the roof in all its wonder. Star bright, flowers, table with dinner for two.

"Logan?"

"Cassie is watching her, so you have no excuse to not enjoy this."

She took a few steps toward the table, her back to him, studying the scenery.

"So?"

His voice was filled with anticipation.

"You really worked hard on this."

"Of course."

She walked over to one of the flowers and carefully caressed it.

"Lilacs?"

"I thought you liked lilacs."

She turned and looked at him. A smile slowly formed on her lips. This made him smile widely, before running to her and picking her up bridal style. She placed her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"I love it. Thank you."

He kissed her again before placing her down on the chair. Slowly he removed her shoes and started to rub her feet gently, but firmly. Raven closed her eyes and just enjoyed the treatment.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore."

Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy laughed and started to work on her legs, thighs, stomach, chest, neck, face. He knew every inch of her, but he loved exploring them none the less. Soft firm fingers running over her skin, knowing how to make her scream under his touch.

"Stop, haven't you made dinner?"

Gasps with words in between. He kissed her and grinned.

"That can wait."

--

"What is the matter precious?"

Raven walked over to her crying daughter. Her skin was slightly green and she was warm by touch.

"My teeth hurt."

Her arms were pointed to her mother, and she was picked up.

"They do?"

Raven sat down on the light blue rocking chair in the room and opened her mouth gently. Everything looked fine. Logan's cries got worse and Raven started to walk back and forth trying to calm her down. It didn't work.

"What's wrong precious?"

"It hurts."

"I understand that."

Raven softly petted her. Suddenly she got to her feet and carried the door into the hall. There she heard another cry, and understood. She walked to the twin's nursery and opened the door to a girl screaming and her sad father. He looked confused, then desperate as another screaming voice pierced the air.

"She's teething, sorry to wake you Rae."

"Don't worry, I was up anyways."

She went over to the crib and looked down at the boy.

"Is he teething too?"

"No, he always gets upset when Vanessa is crying."

Raven nodded and turned.

"We better get out of the room."

Cyborg nodded and they left. As the door closed the boy's cries softened and soon was gone. Vanessa cried even louder.

"When Logan was teething I used to give her a frozen carrot. That helped for her."

"At this point I'll try anything. Lead the way Rae."

They walked in to the kitchen and placed both children by the table. Raven got two carrots and gave each child one. The crying went down to a mere sobbing, and Logan's skin got back its natural colour. Cyborg almost collapsed down on a chair.

"Thank you Rae. I really didn't know what to do. I can't believe you managed to do this all by yourself."

Raven looked at Logan and smiled.

"I wasn't alone Cy. I had her."


	2. Chapter 2

The banner read Happy Birthday, and below a new banner with Vanessa and Victor

The music was pouring out as the three years old and the two one year olds were dancing. Victor and Vanessa would bounce up and down, Victor holding in the table and Logan would just move around in the room, smiling and waving her arms. Her father was watching them and smiling. Logan stopped as her mother came in and sat down next to him. She whispered something into his ear and he just looked dumbstruck at her before smiling, screaming of joy and hugging her tight. They kissed before looking at Logan and urging her to come to them. Placing her between them on the couch.

"What?"

"Logan you are getting a baby brother or sister. Would you like that?"

She looked at them with big eyes.

"What are brother or sister?"

"It's like Vanessa and Victor are for one another. It means a little baby is growing inside mommy's belly."

Logan looked at the twins who where still dancing and then to Raven's flat stomach.

"How do they fit inside mommy's belly?"

"Well he or she is still very small now, but soon mommy's belly is going to be very big."

She nodded.

"But where do the babies come from?"

"From mommy's belly."

"But how do they get there?"

Beast Boy coughed and looked away, his green skin a tad paler than usual. Raven just smiled and lifted Logan to her lap.

"Have you seen that Vanessa and Victor are different from one another?"

Logan nodded again.

"Well that is the difference between a man and a woman, and to make a baby a man puts his penis inside a girls vagina."

"Isn't that a bit to complicated for a three year old Rae?"

"She did magic at the age of one, you think words like penis and vagina would be to difficult for her?"

Raven and Beast Boy looked at one another before he just shrugged and moved Logan to his lap.

"I guess not. I'm just glad you took it this time."

"Oh this is just the introduction. I'll let you have the one when she's a teenager."

He looked ordinary for a moment with pale white skin.

Suddenly the communicator started to vibrate and Raven picked up hers. It was Robin.

"Raven, Beast Boy, meeting."

"We're in the common room with the children."

"Okay we'll meet you there."

He hung up. Raven and Beast Boy looked at one another.

"Someone probably broke into some building or something like that."

Soon everyone was sitting in the common room, the twins on their parent's laps and Robin and Starfire standing.

"We have some great new guys."

"We're getting our own little bumgorf."

Congratulations where heard, and gently without the others noticing touched Raven Beast Boy and shook her head ever so gently. Then she got to her feet and hugged the ecstatic tamaranian woman.

--

A week passed and Beast Boy sat down next to Raven on their bed.

"Are we going to tell them now?"

"I guess we can. Thank you for not spoiling this for Star Beast Boy, you understand why we had to wait don't you?"

"Not ruining her thunder."

Raven smiled and kissed him.

"This is our second, her first. Besides it's Starfire, she's been looking forward to being a mom since we were kids."

"It's weird they waited so long to get some."

"Most likely Robin persuaded her."

"Yeah."

Beast Boy reached out for his communicator, but right before he grabbed it, it rang. It was Cyborg.

"B, Rae, can we talk to you guys for a moment?"

"Of course dude I was just about to call you."

"Can you come to the common room?"

"Okay."

They walked over to the common room where everyone was seated. This time Cyborg and Bumblebee were standing.

"We're pregnant, again."

"Dude."

"Congratulation."

"Oh Bee we will go through the waiting of a bumgorf together."

Starfire got to her feet and hugged Bumblebee. Both Robin and Raven too got to their feet and congratulated the couple.

"Star are you okay, your hugs feel, different."

"Oh due to my pregnancy my powers have gone. But don't worry it's a normal thing for tameranian women and I will be my normal self after the birth."

Bumblebee looked at Raven.

"Oh goodie."

Cyborg looked at the last man sitting.

"Besides B I forgot you wanted to say something?"

Everyone looked at Beast Boy and his wife gently shook her head without anyone noticing. He sighed.

"It can wait. Dude, this news is great."

"Yeah I know."

--

Another week.

"I can't believe all the titans are pregnant at the same time."

Beast Boy was lying on his back in the bed looking up at the ceiling. Logan had fallen asleep on top of him and he was gently rubbing her back. Raven was sitting by her desk spell checking her term paper. She would soon finish her third year of college. Beast Boy looked at her back. He was excited to finally see her pregnant and was wondering how she would be.

"Beast Boy."

"What?"

Raven had turned and was now looking directly at him. It was clear she had called his name a few times.

"We can tell them during dinner."

"Oh, but I wanted to call in to a meeting like Rob and Cy and…"

Raven rose and walked over, smiling.

"I know, but I don't think I'm up for that."

"You okay?"

She was pale, or paler, and her hand kept moving restlessly around. Beast Boy, with a firm hand on Logan so she wouldn't fall, sat up.

"Raven you don't look so good."

Logan started to fidget and gasp for breath as her skin turned sickening green. Beast Boy looked down at her before looking up at Raven.

"Raven?"

"Beast Boy…"

Then she fell to the floor.

"Rae."

Logan started to scream as he placed her on the bed and crunched down next to the woman.

"Raven wake up. Raven."

She opened her eyes and Beast Boy picked her up, placing her next to the now silent girl.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, this happened a lot when I was pregnant with Logan."

"You mean you just fainted when you were pregnant?"

Raven nodded, before tears started to run down form her eyes to her ears. Beast Boy sat down next to her and pulled her up into his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't cry Raven, it's okay. It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Beast Boy hated it when people cried, but he hated watching Raven cry most of all.

Raven washed her face before the whole family walked to dinner. Logan was running in front Beast Boy and Raven walked slowly behind.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About the fainting? It's okay Beast Boy."

"You fainted. Then you broke down and cried, don't tell me that is okay?"

They stopped and Raven looked up at him.

"But it is okay. I have you."

"You didn't the first time."

Raven sighed and her hand went to her stomach.

"I don't know the specifics, but it has something with my body and the hormones or something. It just means I have to take things calm and to look for the sighs for when I'm about to faint."

He shook his head and she kissed him softly.

"I know you don't believe me, but it's okay. It's going to be okay. I managed it when I was alone, and now that I have you."

He grabbed her hands and kissed the palms.

"If this is the price I have to pay to be a mother, I'll happily pay it."

He pulled her into a hug and they stood like that until tiny hands pulled at their cloths.

"I'm hungry."

"It's dinner now precious. Just go to the common room."

Logan turned and ran to the common room and her chair. She climbed it and sat down and soon everyone was seated and started to eat.

"So, anything special happened today?"

"Mommy fainted."

Suddenly everyone looked at Raven.

"Are you okay Rae?"

"I'm fine, I tend to do it when I'm pregnant."

It was quiet around the table for a moment before Cyborg turned to Robin.

"Pay up I told you she'd get knocked up as well."


	3. Chapter 3

"Robin I need ice."

"Robin this tea is too warm."

"Robin open a window, now."

Raven and Beast Boy looked as their former nice friend was commanding her husband around the entire tower. All of the women experienced differences now, being pregnant, but Starfire was always in the extreme. When she threw up she could stay there for hours, not to mention her mood swings.

"Is this normal?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about tameranian pregnancies."

"Raven Robin thinks I'm fat."

Suddenly the orange woman had thrown her around Raven and cried like there was no tomorrow. Robin, worn out by the demands of his pregnant wife, was just standing there.

"I'm sure he doesn't think you're fat Star."

"Yes he does. I'm hideous. Who wants to bake a cake?"

Starfire jumped up and ran over to the kitchen.

"Robin where have you hidden the tameranien globnot?"

"Check in the pantry dear."

"I can't find it, where is it?"

Robin sighed and walked over to her. Beast Boy sank more and more down in the couch.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the old Starfire."

"I don't think you're the only one."

Raven looked over the back of the couch at Starfire who was now in heat and all over Robin. She looked away. The door opened and Cyborg and Bumblebee came in. Bumblebee sighed happily and collapsed on the couch next to Raven.

"How did it go?"

"Fine. The kid's healthy and growing okay."

"So, what are you getting?"

Cyborg and Bumblebee looked at one another before they looked at them.

"A boy."

"Congratulations."

Raven and Bumblebee hugged as Beast Boy jumped to his feet and clapped Cyborg on the back.

"Dude that's great."

"I don't really care what we get as long as it's alive and healthy when we get it."

They looked down at the twins who where playing on the floor. Cyborg bent down.

"Hey kids did you here that, you are getting a baby brother."

Victor just looked at him with his big eyes before he turned back to his toys. Vanessa got to her feet and wobbled over to him and laughed as her father picked her up.

"When's your term?"

"About a week after Starfire."

"Starfire calm down."

Everyone turned towards Starfire as she was hysterical. A cup had broken.

--

The entire tower was shaking as Cyborg was thrown against the wall. Raven stood in front of Starfire trying to protect them both. Bumblebee was standing by the door and ducked as a bullet passed by her. Beast Boy and Robin were all over the place trying to do the job of six. Raven could feel how she turned pale.

"No, not now."

Her body started to sway and the shield became weaker and weaker.

"Rae are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Star."

Then Raven fainted into Starfire's arms.

"Robin, Beast Boy, help."

"Raven."

Beast Boy, as a gorilla, hit the man attacking him before starting to run toward the women. Robin swore before he followed. Bumblebee screamed as Cyborg jumped the man attacking her, bringing him to the ground.

"Daddy."

Beast Boy froze. If it hadn't been for his sensitive ears he never would have heard the little girl. He looked over his shoulder at Logan with the twins behind her. A green shield was blocking the strikes a man was targeting at them, but it was only acting out of instinct and had no control. Beast Boy looked over at Starfire and Raven who were about to be attacked, swore before running towards Logan, Victor and Vanessa. He hit the man from behind, picked the children up and carried them up to the roof. He morphed back.

"I'm sorry."

Logan was shaking and Beast Boy hugged her tight.

"It's okay Logan. You did well."

Now the twins started to cry as well and Beast Boy used the next ten minutes trying to calm them all down.

"Victor. Vanessa."

The door opened and Bumblebee ran out on the roof and hugged the twins.

"The others?"

"They stopped the criminals. The police are down stairs collecting them."

Beast Boy was relived, but the picture of Raven passed out in Starfire's arms and him leaving her, it wouldn't leave his mind.

"You did the right thing Beast Boy, you know that right?"

"Still doesn't change the fact that I left her when she needed me."

He looked down at the girl holding his hand. Her purple and green hair was bobbing a long with her head and she was yawning. He figured her powers where still taking a lot out of her.

"If anything had happened to Logan because you focused on Raven, she would never have forgive you, you know that."

He picked the girl up in his arms. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"She's pregnant Bee, she's pregnant with my son. I didn't just abandon my wife I abandoned my son. Starfire and Robin's son."

"To save your daughter. To save my daughter and son, Robin was on his way to help Starfire and Raven Beast Boy."

"I know that, but how am I supposed to now look at him when he is born without knowing that I choose his sister over him."

Bumblebee grabbed his hand.

"You will look at him and know that you would give your life for that child, just like you would Logan."

"Beast Boy?"

The door opened again and this time Raven was standing there. When she saw her husband and daughter she threw herself around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you."

Raven felt how distressed he was and smiled gently.

"You did the right thing."

"You sure?"

Raven hugged him as tight as she could with her no longer flat stomach.

"You saved their lives. You did the right thing."

Then she kissed him again.

"Robin is waiting for us. He's talking about asking one from east tower to come and help us during our situation."

"That sounds good."

Raven nodded to Bumblebee who took her children and left. Raven looked at Beast Boy again, knowing his guilt hadn't diminished or gone away.

"I left you Rae."

"I know."

"No you don't. I left our son."

"You saved out daughter."

Logan was fidgeting in her sleep and her skin had turned a tone greener.

"Why won't anyone yell at me for leaving you?"

"Because anyone in the same situation would have done the same."

"If anything had happened to you."

Raven placed her hand on his cheek.

"If anything had happened to Logan while you were saving me and the boy you would never have forgiven yourself. You knew Robin was going to help us and you did the only rational thing. You believed in Robin and Starfire to keep me and the baby safe and you went after the three people in that room who needed you the most."

Her hand lowered to his chest next to a much calmer and less greener Logan.

"You are one of those guys born to be a father and you have always but children in front of others. That is one of the reasons I love you so much. Why you are a kind of guy Logan will look up to. Our son will look up to."

Beast Boy smiled and kissed Raven's forehead.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you so much. Thank you."

Raven smiled and together they walked down to the common room. Cyborg and Starfire was cleaning. Robin was standing by the window.

"I'll put Logan to bed."

Raven nodded and walked over to the almost frozen figure.

"Robin?"

"How could I not notice how weak we are?"

"We're not weak. It's natural that we aren't able to do the things that we used to do, but you had idea someone would exploit it this much."

"I'm the leader Rae, it's my job to think ahead. What if something had happened?"

"Robin we're titans. We've risked our lives since we were kids."

He looked at her stomach before looking out again. Raven sighed and glanced backward at Starfire. She was on the brink of tears. She looked back at him.

"You talked about asking some from the east to come and help us?"

"Yes. In our situation I think that is best and since Flash and Jinx has joined them I'm sure they are capable of helping us out."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's that

"What's that?"

Logan was standing in the door looking in at the new arrival.

"My bag."

"Why do you have it?"

"Because Robin asked me to live here for a while."

"Why?"

The man sighed and stopped unpacking. He turned and looked at the little girl with her semi-long green and purple hair and idiotically big green eyes.

"Because he needs my help."

"Why?"

"Because his team has suddenly shrunken down to half it's usual size, plus he has three children and three pregnant women to look after."

He studied her. His arms crossed, his trained mind trying to read and understand this little girl. She laughed and he was caught by surprise.

"You're funny."

"Why?"

She just laughed again as the dark haired man came up behind her.

"You settling in all right?"

"Yeah Rob, just getting friendly with the locals."

Logan looked up at Robin and pointed to the man.

"I like him."

"I'm glad he has your approval."

Then the girl ran down the hall humming.

"Weird kid."

"You'll get used to her. Everything's fine?"

"Yeah. I didn't know how much to bring since I don't know how long you need me fore, but Flash promised if there was anything more I needed he'd be over in a flash."

The two men looked stupid at one another.

"I know, but his Flash. He has to say such stupid things."

"Dude you're here. That's great."

Beast Boy walked into the room and greeted the new arrival.

"Thanks B. Happy to be appreciated."

"You're here."

Bumblebee walked through the door and hugged him.

"How've you been?"

"Fine. Not as busy as you guys, but busy enough."

He grinned. Cyborg followed his wife with Victor and Vanessa.

"Wow they've gotten big. How old are they now?"

"18 months."

"You can actually tell them apart now."

Bumblebee rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"And that?"

He indicated to her stomach.

"A boy. All three are boys actually."

"Triplets?"

Bumblebee laughed.

"No. We're just having one boy, but both Raven and Starfire are pregnant with boys too."

"That's cool."

"Mommy says it's dinner."

Again Logan was standing in the door.

"Raven and Starfire made dinner?"

"I think we'll order pizza Logan."

"To celebrate the new team member."

"Why?"

Beast Boy bent down so he was levered with her.

"You know when mommy or Starfire cooks dinner you run away as quickly as you can."

"Thanks I'll be sure to remember that."

Beast Boy didn't even look up at his wife. He swallowed.

"Pizza just arrived."

"Somebody's in trouble."

"I'll tell Starfire what you said Robin."

Robin turned even paler than Raven.

"Please Rae don't. I like breathing."

She just turned her back, a tiny smile on her lips, and walked off.

--

"Don't touch that."

Logan back off, her eyes huge with surprise, as the man entered his room and ripped the weapon out of her hand. He placed it on the top of the shelf before he turned back to the girl. She was still looking at him and her lower lip was trembling. He sighed and got down so he was levelled with her.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you, but you can't be here without a grownup with you Logan. There are things here that can hurt you?"

"Why?"

"Because that's what they are meant to do."

She took a step back.

"You want to hurt me?"

"No. There are things which, when not used properly, can hurt you. You don't know how to use them and you might get hurt."

"Can you teach me how to use them?"

She took a step toward him and gave him a small smile.

"Maybe when you're older."

"Why?"

"Because you just turned four. Four-years-old shouldn't handle weapons."

"Why?"

He sighed, but he wasn't annoyed. He was almost enjoying himself.

"Because you could get hurt."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know how to use them."

"Why do you have things that can hurt people?"

He looked into her eyes. It was her father's eyes, but behind them he could clearly see her mother. Even if she was just four.

"Because some times bad people try to hurt other people and we some times have to do bad things to stop them."

"Why?"

"Because there is a difference between being a bad person and doing a bad thing, and not everyone knows that."

He looked up at Robin, surprised and embarrassed for talking like that and rose.

"I told you you'd get used to her. Logan your mom is looking for you. Bath time."

"But I don't wanna."

"Take it up with her."

Logan pouted as she walked out of the room. The man looked after her before looking back at Robin.

"She's not like other children is she?"

"She's the oldest daughter of Raven and Beast Boy. The oldest growing up in the original teen titans tower. No she's not like other children."

Robin looked around the room. Then it landed on the weapon.

"You need to lock those away."

"I realised."

"We have three children in the house, soon it will be twice as many. Either keep the door locked or the weapons locked away. Even if you lock the door, lock the weapons away."

"I get it Robin."

The man pulled his fingers through his hair and he sighed.

"I get it."

Suddenly the alarm went off. Robin looked at the red lightbulb before he looked back at the man.

"Have I said how happy I am that you're here?"

"Only twice today."

--

Raven sighed with joy as she sank down in the chair. Eight months, and every moment she could get of her feet was a small blessing. Logan came in with a film. Without asking her mother she popped it in and sat down next to her. Her head on Raven's big stomach. Raven smiled as the trailers started. A Disney movie by the looks of it.

"What movie is it precious?"

"Mulan."

"Oh, what's that about?"

"About a girl who can't be who she is told to be. Then she saves the world by just being herself."

Raven couldn't help smiling.

"You've seen it?"

"Daddy told me."

"Your dad told you that?"

"Yeah. Daddy said the girl reminded him of someone and that she was one I could look up to."

Logan pressed a doll against her chest. The Raven doll. It was her favourite.

"Daddy says you're a hero."  
"Your daddy says a lot of things precious. He's the one out there every day saving lives. He's a hero."

"He says that too."

Raven couldn't help but laugh. With one hand she pulled out the two braids in Logan's hair and started to stroke it. A tiny dragon was talking on the screen.

"I have nightmares some times."

"About what?"

"Four red eyes."

Everything turned cold.

"What?"

Logan was suddenly scared she had done something wrong.

"Logan?"

"Only a few times. It's dark and these four red eyes look at me and they make me angry and something howls and I can feel something inside me and then I wake up."

"Why didn't you tell me or your father about them?"

Logan was sitting up, paying no attention to the screen. Raven was holding her arms tight.

"Mommy you're hurting me."

"Why didn't you tell me Logan?"

"I'm sorry mommy."

There was anger in Raven's eyes that her daughter could easily read, but behind that was fright and desperation. Suddenly someone pried her hands away and took Logan away. Replacing her with Beast Boy.

"Raven? Raven calm down. Look at me."

"Beast Boy."

Her voice was weak as she started to cry.

"He's after her. He's after Logan."

Beast Boy hugged her tight. He didn't have to ask. He knew.

"I won't let him hurt her Raven. I won't let him hurt either of you. Just relax."

"How can I relax Beast Boy? My father is after my little girl. He's after Logan."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Raven?"

"I'm not thrilled to have to call her here no, but I don't know what else I can do."

Raven turned and looked at the little girl holding her father's hand.

"Just promise me you don't disappear again."

"Don't be stupid Beast Boy."

She turned and continued to work on the summoning spell. Beast Boy let go of his daughter and walked over to her.

"Every time that woman has been involved you have disappeared."

"I've always come back again. You've gotten me back again."

Raven's voice was emotionless. She couldn't tell him she feared the exact same thing. He would never have allowed her to do it if he did.

"I've been lucky Rae, I don't know how much luck I have left."

He wrapped his arms around her, and Raven stopped working. Just taking in the feeling of him behind her, his arms around her, the smell of his cologne.

"I'm doing this to keep our family together."

"You're doing it because you feel guilty of what you have passed down to our daughter, but Rae this is not your fault. It's his fault, not yours."

Raven was on the brink of tears, but wouldn't allow herself to cry anymore over him.

"Let me just do this."

"Weren't you the one who said you could handle this on you own?"

Both parents turned around and looked startled at the light-woman standing there.

"Azar."

The woman looked down at the girl, who emotionless looked back.

"She's very pretty Raven."

"Thank you."

Beast Boy knew he had nothing to say to this woman, so he just held his wife's arm hard. Like if he let go she would vanish on the spot.

"So He has shown himself?"

"Yes."

"Marks?"

Raven shook her head.

"Dreams."

"I see."

The woman looked back down at the girl.

"I tried to warn you gem, but no you had to have it both ways."

Raven grinded her teeth, Beast Boys grip tightened.

"Why now?"

"Her powers are growing, not just yours. His too."

She indicated to Beast Boy.

"But mostly because of that."

She pointed to the stomach. By instinct her hand went protectively toward her stomach. Trying to cover it.

"I told you the more children you get, the bigger the risk of him coming back."

"You are not blaming this on my son."

The woman's eyebrow rose a little, giving her otherwise emotionless face a little surprised look.

"I'm not the one blaming him Raven."

Raven turned her face away, towards Beast Boy but not at him. Her body shaking.

"If you can't help leave."

"Weren't you the one who said you could handle this?"

"Leave."

Her body was wrapped in black energy as she turned again towards the woman.

"Gem calm down."

"I'm not gem."

"You still need to calm down."

Raven knew she was right, and it killed her. She breathed a few times.

"I don't have the power to keep him at bay. If I had I would have used it to help you."

Azar took a few steps closer and her face turned warmer.

"My precious. I kept you alive against the orders from the council. Giving them my word it would not harm our people. I thought you everything I knew so you could be in charge, or as much in charge as you could. Then when I realised what would happen I tried to help you. First I took you away from the life that would later destroy your child. Then I tried by separating you. Trying to save you from the same pain I felt when our world was destroyed because of him."

"Azar."

"Raven he is still alive. You know this and yet you ask for the impossible. You broke the curse and you have kept pushing your luck, but it won't go any further. You need to send her away. If you send her away from earth. If you send that boy away, he can't hurt you."

Raven froze.

"I won't allow that."

"Allow Garfield Mark Logan? You have no idea what's at stake."

"We all know what's at stake. Our friends happiness."

Everyone looked at the door where Robin, with the others behind him, was standing.

"There is so much more at stake Richard Grayson. The life of your unborn sons. The life of your wife. Of the world. Don't tell me your father didn't teach you that sometimes you need to make sacrifices."

"Please Azar, just leave."

"If that is what you want precious."

Azar took off her necklace and placed it around Logan's neck. Then she vanished. Raven fell to her knees.

"Raven?"

"Beast Boy I think I need to go to the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

--

"How come I get stuck with babysitting?"

"Beast Boy, Raven and Bumblebee are going to the hospital. I have to assist the police in a hostage situation and Starfire can't babysit alone in her condition."

"What about Cyborg?"

"He's still trying to fix the tower's computerising system. It's been a bit off since Gizmo attacked us."

The man huffed and crossed his arms. Robin smiled apologetic and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is not what you imagined when you promised to help, but this is where you are needed."

"Fine. Just go already."

Robin smiled before driving away on his motorcycle.

"Oh this will be so much fun we can watch a movie and do the stuffing of our face in ice cream and play games."

Starfire was talking to the man just as much as the children.

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

"In the hospital Logan, when the baby is born they'll call you."

The girl nodded meekly. Then she turned to the twins.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah."

Victor nodded, as eager as his sister, but not as articulate. He was yet to say a single word. Vanessa was talking quite well for a two-years-old.

--

"Oh Azar it hurts."

"We need to prep her quickly."

"Sir if you will follow me I'll prep you too."

"Beast Boy?"

"It's okay Bee."

"I'll wait here."

"Beast Boy."

"Raven."

"It hurts Beast Boy. It hurts so much."

"Raven."

The room filled with crying.

"A boy."

"Suction, quickly. She's bleeding."

"Don't die Raven. We have a son. Raven don't die."

"Doctor her pressure is dropping."

"Doctor her heart."

"Doctor."

"Get the defibrillator."

"But doctor she's not stitched up."

"We can stitch up a corpse, get me the defibrillator."

"Okay doctor."

"Charging. Clear."

"Again. Clear."

"Again. Clear."

"Please Raven. We have son. We have a wonderful son and daughter. You can't leave us now."

"Again. Clear."

--

"How is she?"

Beast Boy looked up and smiled as Bumblebee entered.

"Resting."

"And this is?"

"My son."

He turned and looked at the boy in the incubator.

"He's underweight. Born a month to soon, but he's breathing on his own. The doctor says if he has his mother's spunk everything will be okay. He'll be okay."

He was crying. All the energy that had gotten him through the last two days finally needed a release. Bumblebee walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay Beast Boy. He's fine. Raven's fine. Logan's fine."

"I don't think I can stand losing another family."

"You're a good person Beast Boy. You won't lose this one."

Suddenly they heard a scream and they turned. The newest addition to the team was holding a photographer by the neck. His camera in the other hand.

"You guys make me sick."

"When you chose to live in the spot light…"

The man was dropped to the ground.

"Is this how heroes act on civilians?"

"Just get out."

"Not without my camera."

The memory card was removed before he threw the camera at the man.

"Now get out before I remove you by force."

The man grabbed his man and scurried away.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me Beast Boy, men like that make me sick."

He looked away for a moment, clearly angry, before he looked back and smiled.

"I have someone here who wants to meet her new brother."

"Of course."

Logan ran over to her father and he picked her up and showed her the baby in the incubator.

"That's your brother Logan."

"He's the one in mommy's stomach?"

"Yes."

Logan looked at the tiny boy sleeping. He was a spitting image of his father with the exception of being bald. Logan laughed.

"What is it beautiful?"

"He's funny. I like him."

"I'm happy you approve."

Logan looked at him for a few more moments before she fidgeted and was put down.

"I'm hungry."

"Come on, I'll buy you a sandwich down in the cafeteria."

"Ice cream."

The man smiled and looked at Beast Boy. He nodded.

"And an ice cream."

The girl screamed of joy and ran out of the room. The man smiled and shook his head. Then he and Bumblebee followed.

"Bee. Speedy."

They stopped and turned.

"Again thank you."

"Don't think about it."

"That's what we do."

Beast Boy smiled and looked down at his son again.


	6. Chapter 6

Month old Lewis Mark Logan looked up at his sister and as she made a face he gurgled and smiled.

"Now why can't I do that?"

"What? Make a face?"

"Make him gurgle and smile at the same time."

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting by the kitchen table, the children on the floor.

"You make him smile."

"Not like her."

"No one gets people to smile like Logan Beast Boy. Just like no one gets people to laugh like you."

Raven got to her feet, kissed Beast Boy, before starting to clean up. The common door opened and Starfire with her week old son on her arm.

"A wonderful morning to all of you my friends."

"Bruce."

Logan got to her feet and strolled over to the couple. Starfire walked over to the chair next to Lewis and put him down. Logan scuttled over and sat down in front of them. Making faces and trying her best to get a few laughs from them. The door opened again and a still pregnant Bumblebee entered with Victor and Vanessa following her. Vanessa ran over to the babies and Logan, laughing as heartily as she could. Victor stood by his mother's legs. Clinging to her dress. Now and then Logan looked back at him. Her face turned sadder and sadder before she finally walked over and grabbed his hand. Like a pup he followed but he looked angrily at the two babies before kicking Bruce's chair. The baby started to cry, Victor just stood there. Vanessa looked at her brother with surprise and Logan would take a step back. Pain and confusion written all over her face.

"Victor."

"Bruce."

Bumblebee sighed, got to her feet and went over and took her son away so she could talk to him. Starfire picked up the startled baby and she too flew out of the room, ashamed that she couldn't calm him down. Now Lewis, missing his friend, started to cry and Logan's face was red and puffy from the tears running down her face. Vanessa grabbed Logan's hand trying to cheer her up, but this act only made Logan feel worse and the crying became more violent. Beast Boy walked over to his son and picked him up, calming him down. Raven walked over to her daughter and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you bring Victor over?"

"Victor doesn't like the new babies."

Vanessa nodded her head conformingly.

"I know."

"You do?"

Raven nodded and tried to smile.

"Why doesn't he like Lewis and Bruce? What did they do?"

"Well Logan, I think Victor is jealous. You see babies need a lot of attention and people who get a new brother or sister often get jealous of all the new attention the babies is getting and feel left out."

"But why? I'm not jealous. Lewis is my brother not Victor's."

Raven sighed and looked at Logan. Thou Logan understood things far above her age, emotionally she was still only four. Sometimes she forgot that.

"Well, Victor might be jealous of all the attention you are giving to Lewis."

"But Lewis is my brother."

"I know, and I'm not saying you shouldn't play with your brother it's just…"

She was lost for words and looked at her husband for help.

"I think you and Victor and Vanessa should do something together. Just the three of you. Would you like that?"

"But what about Lewis and Bruce? Won't they feel left behind?"

"I don't think so Logan. I know. Why don't I take the three of you to the park and then maybe some ice cream? How does that sound?"

Logan looked down at Vanessa.

"Would you like that?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go and talk to Bumblebee. You two get dressed."

Beast Boy gave Lewis to Raven before walking out of the room. Raven looked down at the girls.

"Well you heard him. Get dressed."

Logan lead Vanessa to the hall where their jackets and shoes where and helped her dress, thou Vanessa insisted on doing it alone, before dressing herself. Raven looked at them as Beast Boy and Victor came, getting dressed in record speed, before all four of them left. Bumblebee came out into the hall, joining Raven and Lewis.

"If he's so jealous now I don't even dare to think how he'll be when the baby…"

"Comes?"

"Yes."

Raven looked at Bumblebee confused, until she saw her face. She pulled out her communicator.

"Cy."

"Yeah?"

"You have to get up here. Now."

--

"Daddy I'm tired."

"Not now Logan."

Logan looked up at her father talking in the communicator. Then she sighed and walked back to the twins in the swings. Vanessa was inpatient and was swinging her legs back and fourth.

"Logan I'm hungry."

"I know Vanessa."

Logan started to push the children. To distract them from the hunger.

"Hello little girl."

Logan looked up at the man suddenly blocking for the sun. He bent down to her level.

"And what's your name?"

Logan hesitated. This man made her unsure.

"Logan."

"Logan? That's a pretty name."

Vanessa fidgeted and Logan grabbed her hand.

"I'm hungry."

"You're hungry?"

The man looked at Vanessa and smiled. Victor was dead silent.

"Why don't you and I go and get some food for your little friend Logan?"

Logan was confused. There was something about the man that made her not like him, but Vanessa was hungry and needed food. Logan nodded.

"Good."

He reached out his hand to grab hers, but a green paw hit it and a green tiger was suddenly standing in front of him. Vanessa started to cry as the man ran away as fast as he could. The tiger became a man and he turned towards the girl.

"You must never talk to strangers unless we say it's okay Logan."

"But…"

He grabbed her arms.

"You could get hurt."

She started to cry.

"I'm sorry daddy."

He softened and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Logan, I didn't mean to yell at you, but some men want to hurt you and therefore you must be careful. Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I'll be careful."

He kissed her on the forehead and let her go.

"I know you will be beautiful. So who's up for some food, and then I have a surprise."

"Yeah surprise."

Vanessa stopped crying and tried to get out of her swing ecstatic. She loved surprises.

--

"Victor, Vanessa come in and meet your baby sister."

Vanessa let go of Logan and wobbled over to her parents. Cyborg picked her up and placed her on the bed where Bumblebee was holding the little girl. Logan wanted to follow, but Beast Boy held her back. He placed Victor down, but he wouldn't move.

"Victor."

Cyborg got to his feet to get him, but Bumblebee motioned him not to.

"He'll come when he is ready."

Cyborg nodded and turned to his two daughters. Victor was still standing there. Not moving. Looking down at the floor. Logan motioned to go over to him, but her father stopped her.

"I know you want to help beautiful, but he needs to do this on his own."

"He's scared."

"I know, but sometimes the only way to be really brave is to fight through the fear."

Logan nodded, but her eyes still turned wet. Victor looked at his family in the bed and wanted to cry, but he didn't. He almost never cried. He wasn't strong walker either, and he couldn't talk. And now the new babies were taking Logan and his family away, and if he didn't do something he would be left behind. He took a step toward the family. It was unstable and he almost fell. He took another. This was hard. And another. He looked at them and bit his teeth together. He wouldn't let himself be left behind. He walked over to his father.

"Up."

Cyborg looked down at his son and smiled with pride. Then he bent down and picked him up.

"Well be in the cafeteria."

Beast Boy took Logan's hand and left the room. She was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Ice cream."

Beast Boy looked down at his daughter and shook his head. Knowing he was defeated before the battle even began.

"Okay ice cream it is."


	7. Chapter 7

«Mommy?»

«Yes precious?»

«Tomorrow I'll be five. Soon I will start school. I'll be a big girl.»

Raven smiled and touched the blanked closer around her.

«Yes you will.»

«So I was wondering, will you and daddy love me even though I'm a big girl and don't need you as much?»

Raven laughed and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

«I still think you need us a little.»

«Yeah, but not like Lewis. He needs you for everything. And do you still love me now that you have Lewis?»

«I will always love you Logan Marie. No matter how old you get or how independent you get or if you suddenly need me and you daddy for everything again. You are my oldest daughter and no one can take my love for you away.»

Logan smiled reassured, and closed her eyes.

«Why do you ask? You haven't had any bad dreams again have you?»

«No, I was just thinking about Victor.»

«Okay.»

Raven was petting her daughters hands.

«Have you had any bad dreams?»

She opened her eyes.

«Not since that lady gave me the necklace.»

Raven grabbed it and held it in her hand for a moment. It was smooth and cool to the touch.

«The necklace keeps the bad dreams away.»

«I need you to promise me two things Logan, can you do that?»

«What mommy?»

«Promise me you will never take this necklace off no matter what happens. Never.»

The girl nodded.

«And second if you get bad dreams again you have to tell me or daddy at once. Promise me Logan.»

«You're scarring me mommy.»

«Promise.»

«I promise.»

Raven sighed from relief and kissed her daughter on the forehead again.

«Now go to sleep.»

«But mommy if I go to sleep, how will I know when I turn five?»

«As soon as you wake up you'll be five. And the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you wake up.»

Raven had never seen anyone fall asleep so quickly. Included Beast Boy.

--

Raven opened the door and walked over to the man standing there, smoking over the railing.

«I thought you stopped.»

«And if Star asks I have.»

Raven shook her head gently.

«Secrets like that only lead to trouble.»

«Maybe.»

Silence. Raven turned around and leaned against the railing. The wind blew past the couple.

«Thank you again for Logan's present, I guess Star picked it out.»

«A pink dress isn't quite my style.»

«That's what I thought.»

More silence. Robin finished his cigarette.

«What do you want Rae?»

Raven looked at him for a moment before she looked out at the ocean again.

«I don't know how it feels to lose a family since you guys are the only family I ever had, but is there something I can do? For Beast Boy. To help him. I don't know.»

She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

«I see the way he looks at Lewis and I just wish there was something I could do or say to help him. Like he helped me. He gave me feelings Robin. What have I done to help him?»

«You gave him a family Rae. You gave him love, and I don't think he wants anything else.»

Raven looked at him and smiled meekly. Robin gave her half a smile back. Then she left. She walked calmly down to the common room where Logan were playing house with her father. He looked up and smiled when she walked in the door.

«Lewis is a sleep, and I'm just tiring this one down.»

«By playing house?»

He looked at his daughter who didn't seem the least tired, before he sighed and concluded that his plan had failed.

«Logan go get ready for bed and I'll come tuck you inn.»

Logan got to her feet, kissed her father goodnight before walking over to her mother.

«Good night dad.»

Logan left the room, and Beast Boy, smiling, looked up at Raven.

«I just love hearing her say that?»

«Good night?»

He knew she was joking and pulled her down on the floor with him. Raven looked at him.

«What's wrong Rae?»

She kissed him. He was smiling against her lips, kissing her back, before she realesed him.

«I love you Beast Boy.»

«I love you too Rae.»

They kissed again and his arm found his way around her waist. She smiled toward him and slithered out of his grip.

«You can't just start something and not finish it Rae, that's not fear.»

«I have to tuck our daughter in.»

He sighed and fell backwards to the floor.

«Fine, go, be a mom.»

Raven straddled him and leaned in close.

«And later I'll play house with you.»

She got to her feet and left the room.

--

It was warm and Logan, Victor and Vanessa were playing outside. Beast Boy had the job of watching the children, but Logan sometimes wondered who were actually watching who. Then her father picked her up and swung her around and Logan laughed and laughed and when he put her down she couldn't walk straight. Suddenly everything stopped as a race boat docked by the island and three men walked on shore. Logan could feel how her father changed, turning more aware. She looked at the men, trying to find why her father changed. The first was a tall man with black hair and a firm stand. She liked him because he reminded her of Robin. The second man was old with white hair. He was a good man, and Logan knew she liked him too. The third was a little younger than her parents, short black hair and an arrogant look on his face. Logan knew she wouldn't like him even if he gave her two ice creams and a purple lollipop.

«Mr Wayne.»

«Logan. Is Dick home?»

«I'll go get him. Watch the children.»

One of Wayne's eyebrows rose.

«I was talking to my daughter, Logan.»

Then he smiled to her and walked quickly up to the tower.

«Her name is Logan Logan? That's a stupid name.»

«Jason.»

«My name is Logan Marie Roth. That's not stupid.»

Mr Wayne studied her, and Logan could feel how his mind was calculating, remembering and analyzing. Vanessa and Victor each grabbed a hand. Feeling the presence of these people quite scary. The oldest man walked over and with some dificulites sat down.

«I think Logan is a very pretty name.»

«Thank you.»

«And so polite. How old are you ms Logan.»

«Five.»

Even though she was looking at the old man could she feel the stare of the two other men on her. She didn't like it.

«And who are your two friends.»

«This is Vanessa, and this is Victor.»

«I read about them. They are the children to that cyborg. I really would like to know how he managed that I mean by the look of his pictures you'd think...»

He took a step closer and Logan looked at him. She didn't like him. She didn't like him. She really didn't like him. She didn't know what was happening, but she wanted him to stay away and suddenly he fell backwards. He wasn't hurt, mostly shocked, and the children and the old man laughed. Logan just looked deadpan at him. As did Wayne.

«Logan is the oldest daughter of Beast Boy and Raven.»

«That demon woman?»

Logan didn't know what demon woman meant, but she did know he had just said something bad about her mother. Sqwaicking from the sea gulls could be heard above them as they gathered and started swooping down and attacking Jason. He waved his arms above his head to try and protect himself.

«Logan stop.»

The sea gulls vanished as quickly as they had gathered. Logan looked up at her mother with big eyes.

«Say you're sorry.»

Logan looked at Jason as he got to his feet.

«I'm sorry.»

Then she stuck out her tongue.

«Logan.»

«Sorry.»

Logan looked down, knowing her mother was angry at her, but out of the corner of her eye she could see the old man trying to restrain his laughing and that made her feel better.

«Alfred let me help you up.»

Raven walked over to the old man and helped him to his feet.

«Thank you Ms Raven. I'll tell you this body isn't what it used to be.»

«Nothing ever is. Logan why don't you get your father and we can take Alfred and the babies to the park.»

Logan let go of Victor and Vanessa and grabbed Alfred's hand.

«Yes that's fun.»

«Slow down Logan.»

But Logan wasn't listening as she was almost dragging the old man to the house. Raven looked at Robin, who had occompied her out, before bending down and picking Victor up, who still weren't a strong walker, taking Vanessa by the hand.

«Jason go with them.»

«But.»

«No buts.»

Jason looked unhappy as the children, minus Bruce, was dressed and they left. An eery quietness filled the air.

«I read the paper. You're doing great.»

«As are you.»

Silence.

«How's Starfire?»

«Fine. She's inside. We have a baby now. A son.»

«Alfred told me. Congratulations.»

«I should have known he would tell you.»

Silence.

«What's his name?»

«Bruce William Grayson.»

The two men looked at one another. Robin would have sworn the corners of his guardian's mouth moved upwards.


	8. Chapter 8

«This is Lewis, he's my brother, and that is Andy, she's Victor and Vanessa's sister. They were supposed to have a brother, but the doctor looked wrong on the ultrasound.»

«Logan.»

Logan turned and ran to her father. He picked her up and swung her around before placing her down next to Vanessa and Victor.

«Mr Logan sure likes being a father.»

«He loves it. He's one of the people born to be parents. The children, and especially Logan, just adore him.»

Raven smiled sadly and started to play with Lewis, when a broken up Logan suddenly demanded her attention.

«What is it precious?»

The girl pointed to her green knee before she cried even louder. Raven hugged her and Logan sat down on her lap. They rocked back and forth a little before Raven kissed her on the forehead. The little girl dried her eyes, smiled to her mother before she started to squirm to get up and out. Raven let her go and Logan started to run toward her father and friends.

«I think Mr Logan isn't the only one she cares deeply for.»

«Humph.»

They looked at Jason, leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and determined to show how much he despised being there.

«Master Jason is just angry a little girl beat him.»

«Hey she didn't fight fair.»

Alfred just shook his head and turned to Raven again.

«Master Jason is a bit more wild than Master Dick was.»

"How long has he been Robin?"

Suddenly an explosion could be heard in one of the houses next to the park. Raven and Beast Boy looked at one another. Raven turned to Jason, who suddenly woke up.

«Stay here.»

«What? I'm not baby sitting.»

«Protect the children Jason.»

Then they left. Logan took Vanessa and Victor and walked with them to the babies in the twin stroller. Jason looked down at them, then at the smoke that was rising from the houses, then at the children again.

«I'm not baby sitting.»

Then he vanished too. Alfred called after him, but he didn't hear, or pretended not to. He sighed and looked down at the children. Logan took his hand and smiled to him. Another explosion and suddenly someone ran toward them. He was tall and gawky and his body kept changing form and size. He stopped and looked at them, before his lips turned inside out in some kind of smile. He lashed out with his one arm, and hit a green energifield. Vanessa started to cry and Alfred took her up on his lap to calm her down. Victor just looked at Logan, who looked at the criminal. Dogs barked and above them doves and sea gulls gathered. The thing's smile vanished and he lashed out again. The energifield shook, but didn't break.

«Logan, Lewis.»

Out of the blue a green rhinoceros landed on the criminal and within seconds he was pretty much useless. The field vanished and Logan fell to the ground and started to cry. Her father walked over and picked her up.

«You did good beautiful. You were brilliant.»

Soon everyone, including Robin and Batman, were gathered in the park.

«I told you to watch the children Jason.»

Raven had picked up Lewis, who too were crying, and looked at the boy standing a few feet away from the group.

«I told you I'm not baby sitting.»

Before anyone could blink had Beast Boy put down Logan and were standing with his hand around Jason's neck.

«You left a bunch of children and an old man during a crisis.»

«She handled it fine.»

«She's five, you...»

His grip tightened.

«Stop.»

Beast Boy froze. Years of training and team work made Beast Boy able to stop instantly when Robin gave him an order. He knew if he didn't people could get hurt. People he cared about. He let go of Jason and he fell to the ground. Then Beast Boy turned around and picked Logan up by her feet. Her dress fell down and covered her face. She started to giggle.

«I know someone who's earned herself the biggest ice cream in the city.»

He gave her a raspberry and now she was laughing so much her face turned green. He put her over his shoulder and then he and Raven with Lewis left without looking back.

--

«Did I do anything wrong?»

«Why do you think that precious?»

«No one is talking to one another since Alfred and them left.»

Raven smiled to her daughter and tucked her in.

«You did nothing wrong.»

«Then why is dad so angry.»

«He is angry at someone, but not at you.»

She didn't seem settled, but closed her eyes. Raven left and walked to the common room. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Robin was standing by the kitchen drinking a beer, and Speedy, Bee and Cyborg was sitting in the middle just keeping quiet so not to start something. Raven walked into the room.

«Beast Boy, Robin usually I would let you guys figure this out on your own, but I have a little girl lying in her bed thinking she did something wrong since you two aren't speaking to one another. So I don't care about your egos. You two make up now.»

Silence. The viewers were looking back and forth between the men. Trying to anticipate the next move.

«Rob?»

«Yeah?»

«Do we have anymore beer?»

Robin threw him one, and without taking his eyes of the screen Beast Boy grabbed it and started drinking. Raven sighed. They had always had weird ways to make up. Starfire flew into the room and over to Robin.

«Husband Robin I have the most exciting news. We are having another bumgorf.»

--

Logan was standing in the doorway to her brothers room, looking at his crib. Her skin was green and she knew something was wrong. She walked over and looked down at him. He was turning back and forth and his tiny hands were flying everywhere. Logan ran out of the room and opened her parents door. Raven sat up and rubbed her eyes.

«What is it precious?»

«I think something is wrong with Lewis.»

Raven turned pale and woke her husband before she jumped out of bed and ran into his room. Beast Boy still not fully awake came behind her. He reached Lewis's door when Raven walked back to him.

«Get Cyborg.»

Beast Boy was suddenly fully awake as he turned and ran down the hall. Logan was watching from her parent's door as Cyborg came and all three vanished into Lewis's room. Then they came out again now with Raven holding Lewis. She followed at a distance as they walked into the med bay and stopped in the doorway.

«What's happening?»

«It's the Sakutia. He has the same symptoms as Logan had when she was sick.»

«Oh Azar not again.»

Raven sank down in the chair and both hands went to her face. Beast Boy was standing behind her as Cyborg started to connect machines with Lewis until he was more machine than baby. Logan moved a little as Bee and Robin suddenly came into the room, but no one payed any attention to her.

«What's going on? Is Lewis sick?»

«It's the sakutia.»

«Sakutia?»

Beast Boy looked at Bee with blank eyes.

«When I was a kid I got Sakutia, a very deadly African disease. My parents tried an experimental procedure on me, and that saved my life. Plus turning me green and being able to morph. Apparently I pass down the illness and the antibodies to my children.»

He turned away. Raven continued.

«When Logan was about Lewis's age she got sick because of antibodies, and just barley survived. And now Lewis is sick as well.»

Her voice died and Bee sat down next to her.

«It's going to be okay Rae. Logan managed, I'm sure Lewis will as well.»

Logan just looked at everything that was happening, and though she didn't understand what, she knew something was wrong. Her green skin was proof of that.

It became morning and noon, but Raven and Beast Boy never left their son's side. Cyborg came every few hours to check up on his vitals and Bee came with food and drinks, trying to give comfort. Logan was just sitting in the hallway looking at her feet. No one paying attention to her. She didn't say a word, just flipped her feet back and fourth.

«Hi Logan.»

Speedy sat down next to her.

«Hi.»

«You busy?»

«Lewis is sick.»

She wasn't crying. It was like she was stating the weather. It's sunny. Later it will rain. Lewis is sick.

«Are you scared?»

«I don't know.»

Cyborg walked passed them and didn't even give them a glance.

«Are you hungry?»

Her stomach growled, but her demeanor didn't change. Speedy grabbed her hand.

«Come, I'll make you something to eat.»

Logan followed willingly. Soon she was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich Speedy had made for her. Starfire was sitting in the sofa ordering Robin around. Logan looked at them for a while before she smiled a bit.

«Now that's something I haven't seen today.»

Logan looked at him and finished the sandwich.

«Thank you.»

«Now, what do you want to do?»

Logan thought for a while before smiling.

«Movie.»

«Okay, movie it is.»

--

Beast Boy squeezed Raven's shoulder.

«I need some coffee. You want anything?»

«No.»

Raven was holding Lewis's hand. She didn't even look up at Beast Boy. He let go of her and walked out. He was wrecked with guilt over what he was putting Lewis and Raven through, and it just worsened when Speedy came walking with a sleeping Logan in his arms. He was walking toward her bedroom, but when he was Beast Boy he stopped.

«How is he?»

«Nothing new.»

He sighed.

«I forgot about Logan. Was she any trouble?»

«It's okay. She was an angel. We watched a few movies, then we shoot with bow and arrows before I made her some mac and cheese, and then we played with her dolls.»

«Thank you.»

Speedy yawned.

«Why don't you put her to bed. I'm beat.»

He gave the girl to her father and started to wander of.

«Hey what did you mean when you said you shoot with bow and arrows?»

Speedy just stretched and vanished around the corner. Logan stirred and opened her eyes.

«Hi dad.»

«Hi beautiful.»

«Is Lewis well?»

Beast Boy moved his arm so he was holding her better.

«No not yet, but he will be.»

«That's good.»

He hadn't noticed that her skin was almost as dark as his. He carried her to his room, changed her and put her to bed. She opened her eyes again and smiled tiredly.

«I'm sorry mom and I haven't paid any attention to you today.»

«That's okay. Lewis needs you.»

«But so do you.»

«Not as much as Lewis.»

Then she fell asleep. Beast Boy just sat on her bed looking at his daughter sleeping. She was five years old, she liked dolls, movies, playing with other children. She loved ice cream and the swings. In some ways she was a normal five year old girl. Yet her hair was purple and green. Her skin turned green instead of red. She had done magic by the age of one, and had powers other children didn't. When her brother had gotten sick and everyone ignored her she hadn't complained and demanded attention, on the contrary her mind was only on her baby brother. Beast Boy knew she was powerful, both from her mother, but also from him, and that didn't scare him, for he knew she would be able to control them.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, before leaving and closing the door behind him. Careful not to wake her up.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven was lying awake against her sleeping husbands chest just looking at her son. Three days of him just lying there. Three days without him opening his eyes or breathing on his own. Three days since he gripped her finger.

«Is Lewis still sick mommy?»

Raven looked over the bed at her daughter. It was the first time she had looked at her since Lewis got sick.

«Yes precious, and I'm sorry mommy and daddy haven't been there for you.»

«It's okay. Lewis needs you.»

Raven couldn't help but laugh a little.

«So do you Logan.»

«Not as much as Lewis.»

«Didn't we have this conversation already?»

«Yes, and I won that one too.»

Raven laughed again. Logan smiled.

«What?»

«I like it when you laugh.»

«You're so much like your father some times.»

Raven let go of Lewis and gently caressed her daughter. Logan's face lit up, and Raven knew she had missed it. She felt horrible for ignoring her daughter for three days.

«Logan I'm so...»

«Mom look. Lewis.»

Raven looked down and her son's green eyes looked back at her. She laid her hand on his chest and he smiled.

«Beast Boy.»

He was snoring and Raven had to wake him up.

«What?»

«He's awake. Lewis is awake.»

Beast Boy looked at his son, before his face lit up. He got to his feet.

«I'll get Cy.»

Then he ran from the room. Logan looked after him before she turned her face toward her mother again. She was smiling and talking to her son. Logan suddenly felt alone. Lewis needed them. He was just a baby, he needed them more than she did. But she wanted to need them a little too.

«Hey Logan, next week what do you say to have daddy and me for an entire day. Just the three of us. Since you've been so patient. Would you like that?»

Logan looked at Raven and smiled meekly. Then she felt her fathers hand on her shoulder as Cyborg walked over to the bed. Then she nodded and smiled wider.

--

«What are you doing?»

Beast Boy had just showered after a battle and walked in on his wife as she had a or so spread out on the bed.

«Logan has to start school this fall.»

«She does?»

He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

«We could home school her, but I think she needs to get out and not spend all of her time in the tower, and considering who we are I don't think we should consider public school. So now we have to pick a private school.»

He looked down at the .

«Dude there's many.»

«There are religious schools, special schools, other special schools. We need to decide what we want Logan to learn and which values we want her to get.»

«We want her to be one of the good guy.»

«Why don't we just send her to the good guy school?»

Raven sighed and leaned back.

« I'm sorry. Of course we want her to be one of the good guys Beast Boy. But now that she starts school it's going to be harder. There are going to be people in her life who tells her things, teachers, the children she goes to school with, we have to be careful so we pick the place were Logan can be the most happy and educated.»

Beast Boy looked shocked at her. Then he sighed.

«I'm so happy she has you to figure these things out.»

«It would be nice with a little help Beast Boy.»

«Okay.»

He picked up a .

«Now lets see who is the lucky one to get to teach our daughter.»

--

«So what do you want to do on your day?»

Logan put down the full spoon of cornflakes and looked into the air. Bee had agreed to take care of Lewis, who was much better and now acting like a normal baby again. Green skin and all.

«Museum.»

Beast Boy sighed and his head fell to the table. Raven sent him a look that told everyone what she thought of his immature before turning to her daughter again.

«That sounds great Logan. Which one?»

«The nature museum, they have an there on Africa, and it's interactive. So we can sit on top of stuffed animals, there are things we can do and I think it will be fun.»

«I'm sure it will precious. Right Beast Boy?»

Raven kicked him under the table and we woke up.

«Sure thing dude. What could be more fun than a museum on a Saturday.»

--

«Dude this is great.»

Beast Boy's eyes grew as they entered the museum. It looked more like a playground than what he thought of as museum.

«So spending a Saturday at the museum will not be so bad?»

«Forget everything I said Rae. This is great. What do you want to do first?»

The question was directed to the girl between them, holding her father in her right hand and her mother in the left. She let go of her mother and pointed to a box which moved around. Sitting in it you could feel how it was being on a safari in Africa.

Logan and Beast Boy left Raven and got in line. Raven sat down on a bench and looked at them off in the cue. A small smile on her face.

«Excuse me, but are you Raven from the Titans?»

Raven looked at the dark woman and her to children. Her smile was replaced by her usual blank look.

«Yes.»

«I knew it mom. I knew it had to be her.»

«Can you sign this?»

The youngest girl gave her a Raven doll and a pen. Even how much it was a part of the job Raven hated signing and having to talk to their fans. She couldn't relax and had a hard time keeping her emotions under control since they were suddenly interfered with the emotions of the people around her. The commotion of the woman attracted more people, and before long Raven couldn't even see Beast Boy and Logan. She concentrated on keeping her breathing calm and signed and posed and did what she was supposed to do.

«Oh my god Beast Boy's here too.»

Some of the attention shifted from the woman to the man, but not all. Raven and Beast Boy shared a look, but they knew they had to do it. Suddenly Raven felt a chill go down her spine and she started to look around her, ignoring her fans.

«Beast Boy do you have Logan?»

He looked down and found Logan had left his side.

«Logan?»

«Logan where are you?»

Both Raven and Beast Boy turned the crowed away and started to look for their daughter.

«Logan?»

«Logan?»

Suddenly laughter made both of them turn and walk in one direction. There Logan was sitting on a stuffed Zebra and a young man was standing a few feet away gesticulating wildly while he was talking.

«The rhino on the other hand has these two horns. One big and one small, and thou they don't have any natural enemy, when they get annoyed they give this kind of snorting sound.»

Beast Boy, now in the form of a rhino snorted.

«Like tha...»

The man turned and fell backwards in shock. Beast Boy morphed back.

«Sorry about that.»

He gave the boy a hand and the man took it.

«Don't mention it.»

«Mommy, daddy.»

Logan opened her arms and Raven helped her down.

«Are you okay Logan? You scared us.»

«I'm sorry. This woman pushed me away and I started to walk because the people were making so much noise, and then I met Mr Michelson and he knows everything about animals. Probably even more than daddy.»

Mr Michelson shock his head and gave Beast Boy his hand.

«I don't know everything Ms Logan. Mr Beast Boy, I'm a teacher for Gregory Elementary, Mr Henry Michelson.»

«Nice to meet you Mr Michelson, and thank you for looking after our daughter.»

«It was a pleasure. You have a wonderful daughter there. Where does she study?»

Raven and Beast Boy shared a look.

«She starts school this fall, but we don't know where yet.»

Mr Michelson gave Beast Boy a card.

«The first grade is starting to fill up now, so be quick. I think she might have a wonderful future.»

«Thank you.»

Then the man left. Beast Boy and Raven turned back to Logan.

«We're really sorry precious. This was supposed to be your day and then you get pushed away.»

«I understand. You and daddy are heros.»

Raven kissed her forehead.

«But you have to tell us when things like that happens Logan. It's important. You have just the same right to get attention as other people.»

«Okay.»

She grabbed her parents hands and smiled up to them.

«And now ice cream.»

Beast Boy and Raven looked at one another before smiling down at her, before saying unified.

«Ice cream it is.»


End file.
